


What Started as a Normal Day [abandoned]

by Starboi



Series: What Started as a Normal Day [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dean Does Not Understand, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hunters, Jordan Parrish is pack, Kitsune, M/M, Mates, Mates can speak telepathically, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Alpha Pack, Post-Nogitsune, Sam Does Not Understand, Shapeshifter Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Telepathy, Wolf Stiles, Wolfsbane does not affect Stiles, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppos to be a normal, quiet, peaceful, and boring day. Instead another rouge alpha comes and within two weeks has killed four people attracting the famous, lethal, efficient, and thick headed Winchester Brothers which spells trouble for everyone, human or not. Stiles who is a shapeshifter (turns into any animal he wants to)is also mated to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first part of this fic! This is my first fic ever so dont go to hard on me. Enjoy!

     It was a normal day in Beacon Hills. A normal, quiet, peaceful, boring, and rare day in Beacon Hills. It was a normal, quiet, peaceful, boring day until Stiles received a text over the pack's group MMS.

 

**To >Stiles, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Kira, Thing 1, Thing 2 **

**From >Mr McSourwolf **

**Picked up the scent of a rouge alpha in preserve. Police found a dead 'animal attack victim.'Stay out of the preserve and stay in groups of three or more at all times.**

 

     Well there goes that rare, perfectly normal day in Beacon Hills.

><><><><><><><><><

Two Weeks Later

     Stiles is sitting on the patio of a small restaurant sitting along the main road into town. Its a great strategical spot since he can see everyone who is entering and exiting town from this spot. Stiles is currently thinking about how it has been two weeks since the first body and the alpha have shown up and how they still cant find the alpha despite him already attacking and killing four people. He snaps out of his thoughts upon hearing something that all supernatural creatures fear: the rumbling of the engine of a 67 Impala along with blaring 80s music and the sound of two males arguing about something. Every supernatural knows thats the sound of the famous Winchester Brothers, two brothers who hunt the supernatural and are famous for their effectiveness. Oh nononononono Stiles mutters to himself as he sees the impala approaching in the distance. Whipping out his phone Stiles struggles to find the camera mixed among the apps. He takes three pictures and is about to take a fourth when he catches Sam Winchester's eye as they pull into the gas station. Stiles immediately puts the phone away, eyes filled with fear as he stares back. Sam leans over to quietly talk to Dean who then glances up at him with narrow eyes before resuming his conversation with his brother which Stiles can hear just fine since his hearing is 2-3 times better than the wolves hearing.

_Sam: I caught the short, spiky haired kid in the red hoodie across the street taking some pictures of us when we came into town and he looked like he might pass out from fear when I looked at him. Think hes a wolf? I mean like we are perhaps the most feared hunters in North America._

_Dean: Hm? Maybe, I generally only see that look when someone who has close ties to a supernatural creature or when a supernatural creature sees us so I would assume so._

_Sam: I think we should follow him so he can lead us straight to his supernatural friends. What do you say?_

_Dean: Seems like a plan! Perhaps once we know where to find his friends we can take him and squeeze every ounce of information out of him or we can just take him and use him as bait to lure the others into a trap._

_Sam: I say we go with my option. Dean: Ok then, its decided. Follow him to his friends, snatch him and juice him, kill him and the wolves._

     Stiles relayed this info to the pack and his dad. Everyone was on extra high alert and smelled of anxiety and fear now days and his dad even snuck a GPS onto the Winchester's car to keep tabs on their whereabouts at all times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten days have passed since the Winchesters arrived in Beacon Hills and the body count continues to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for this fic, i am quite surprised about the amount of hits and kudoses it got in just a day, especially since this is my first fic. I really do appericiate it though! You guys rock!

 10 days later

     As John Stilinski pulled up to his and his son's house, he noticed the sleek black Camaro parked next to his son's old, baby blue jeep. He couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face. As he walked through the front door, all was quiet except for the soft snores emanating from Stiles' bedroom. As he peers in, he smiles at the sight of a [large wolf with jet black fur curled protectively around a small red fox](https://www.tumblr.com/search/stiles%20is%20a%20werefox) on the bed. The Sheriff just stood there for a few minutes and observed the scene before he left his spot at Stiles' bedroom door and heads down the hall to his room to get some much needed rest of his own. The past three and a half weeks have been hell with the alpha let alone the Winchesters. The body count has risen to five dead and one left in critical condition and under protection 24/7. Aside from that, sleeping has been nearly impossible with the Winchester brothers now in town due to the fear of Stiles and the pack being found out and killed.

     Stiles, Scott, and Erica have already claimed that the Winchesters have been scoping out their homes and have been photographing them. However now that Deaton has installed some defense wards (at everyone's homes, the loft, school, and the new Hale house, and the vet) that should keep specifically Sam and Dean out, it should be much easier to sleep now.

><><><><><><><><><

It's been ten days since they arrived in the small town called Beacon Hills, ten long days of researching, scouting, stalking, investigating, and preparing. They managed to create a list of possible werewolves and werewolf associates/helpers/pack members. They seperated the list into two parts; definite and possible. Sam was even able to get some of their names from the school a few days ago. So far on the Definite list they had: Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyse, and Scott McCall while on the possible list they had: The Sheriff, Lydia Martins, Isaac Lahey, and Vernon Boyd. Now Sam has decided to add the tall, tan, blond, well build kid on the lacrosse team, Scott's dark hair girlfriend, and some identical twins to the possible list. He was going to suspect the vet but decided that the only reason they all go there is because that Scott kid worked there.

     At that moment Dean walked into the hotel with burgers and curly fries from the local diner. "Hey Sam, got us a late lunch from the local diner and these curly fries are freaking delicious" Dean said while shoving some more curly fries into his mouth. "That so? I thought lunch was at noon, not 2:30. Anyways jut give me some of those fries before you eat em all" Sam says, reaching over and grabbing the fries out his brother's hands.

     "So I decided to add the tall blond kid on the lacrosse team, that Scott kid's dark haired girlfriend, and those twins to the possible list. And get this," Sam says looking back to his laptop, "About 7 years ago there was a large house fire which killed eight members of the Hale family, three of which were below the age of eight. It was ruled as an electrical fire but most believed it was arson."

     "Then about a year and a half ago, the Laura and Derek Hale returned to Beacon hills. Laura was cut in half shortly after returning and that started a two month long murder spree. Police then managed to prove the cause of the fire was arson and that the arsonist was Kate Argent who admitted to it shortly before she was murdered which ended the two month long murder spree. Peter Hale, the one responsible for the murders was killed by his nephew Derek Hale right after he killed Kate. Derek claims it was in self defense and was not tried. Derek still currently lives in Beacon Hills." Sam says as he looks up to Dean who is unwrapping his burger.

     "Do you think he and his pack are responsible for these murders?" Asks Dean. "Most likely" Sam replies, "I mean like they are the only known pack in this area and Derek owns a majority of they preserve surrounding this place." Suddenly three police cars followed by an ambulance raced down the road outside. The brothers turn back to each other before bolting out the door to the Impala.

><><><><><><><><><

 

Stiles was curled up in his spirit form (a red fox) with his nose tucked into his fluffy red tail when he woke up with his mate/radiator curled up protectively around him. He had slept much more easily and relaxed now that Deaton has put up protection wards around the house to keep the Wincheters out. He let out a soft yip and licked a long stripe up Derek's soft furry cheek. He received a low tired growl in return as Derek licked his cheek in return. Stiles lay his head back down and snuggled into the wolf's side as Derek licked the top of his head in a soothing motion before nuzzling his little mate. Derek also slept better knowing that his mate was safe from the hunters in town. Derek decided to make a simple egg, bacon, and toast breakfast.

     Getting up and ignoring his mate's soft whine at the loss of heat and contact, he shifted and pulled on some sweats and a tee. "You stay nice and warm ok Stiles? I'm going to go make some breakfast for us." Derek said in a soft voice, kneeling down to the mattress to give his mate some ear scratches and a kiss to the forehead. In return, Stiles licked the underside of Derek's chin.

     Smiling, Derek slipped out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen when he heard claws come into contact with the kitchen floor and start to make their way to the family room. Turning, he saw a red fox entering the nest of sheets and shirts (one of the several nests laying around the house) that was sitting next to the couch. Smiling softly, Derek turned his focus back to his cooking.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, in this chapter there is a very graphic description of a murder, so viewer digression is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! The third chapter has arrived, and for those of you who have not read the chapter summary, there is a very gory description of a murder in this chapter so proceed at your own risk. Enjoy ;)

     Stiles slowly rose from his short nap in his family room nest to the heavenly mouthwatering smell of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. "Hey Stiles, breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go upstairs, shift, and get in bed, I will join you in bed soon with breakfast." Derek said, smiling softly for a moment before hardening into his usual expression. Sometimes Stiles wonders if it hurts Derek's face to smile since he wears a scowl like 99% of the time.

     Stiles quickly darts upstairs into his room and shifts into his human form before pulling on some sweats, a plaid tee, and his favorite red hoodie. Crawling into bed he whispered "hurry up Sourwolf, I'm starving," knowing for a fact that Derek could hear him. Derek whispered back from the kitchen, "just a little longer honey bunches, the rest of the bacon is almost done."

     Less than a minute later Derek is walking into Stiles' bedroom with a tray piled high with food. "Aww how sweet of you to make breakfast in bed for us," Stiles cooed, leaning up and pecking Derek's cheek, causing him to blush slightly as he popped his second strip of bacon into his mouth.

    Once they finished breakfast and put everything away, Stiles shifted into a fluffy red palmeranian and cuddled up in Derek's lap watching TV. About four hours later, Stiles and Derek perked up to the sound of the Sheriff's phone ringing in his room. They heard the sheriff answer with a groggy "Hello?" They heard a frantic Parrish on the other end talking about how there was another animal attack on the outskirts of town. There was the sound of covers being thrown off the bed and a loud thud as the sheriff nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get to his dresser. At the news, Stiles instantly shifted back while in Derek's lap and dressed himself in record time, bolting to his mate's Camaro after his dad left, face beet red in embarrassment the entire time.  

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

The scene was gruesome, the sight of what was left of the poor dark haired teenage boy would probably haunt Sam Winchester till the day he dies. The look of pure shock, terror, and confusion on his face. At least the head seemed unscathed, unlike about 90% of the body it was attached to. His chest and abdomen had been ripped open, his heart, liver, and right kidney were lying several feet away from his body, his ribs had all been snapped in half to expose the chest cavity, his left lung was hanging out of his chest cavity while still attached to the windpipe, the stomach was still attached to the esophagus but was severed from the intestines which were spilling out of his gut in every which way like a giant tape worm, the hydrochloric acid from his stomach was slowly dissolving anything that remained in his gut. At least half a dozen officers had already lost their lunch, and Sam was about to join them.

     Dean on the other hand was absolutely infuriated. "I bet this is the work of the local pack," he states, voice filled with rage, hatred, and disgust. "We don't know that for sure Dean. And besides, what would a group of scrawny teenagers hope to gain from doing this?" Sam says waving a hand in the direction of crime scene. "I don't know Sam, but I know its them, or at least one of them, and I will end them, I will end them all," he states in a low, cold, voice.

 

     ><><><><><><><><><

 

     "I can hear the Winchesters talking," Stiles says in a flat tone. "What are they saying?" Derek asks. "Dean is blaming the attacks on us, Sam is trying to convince him that they can't prove that we are behind the attacks so we might actually be innocent and Dean is promising to wipe us off the face of the Earth," Stiles says matter-of-factly. Derek lets out a low threatening growl at the first and last comments, the sound practically emanating from his chest. "Pull into the preserve a bit, I'm gonna fly over the crime scene and inspect it from above," Stiles says. "Alright but how are we gonna talk? You can't exactly speak as a bald eagle or a falcon," Derek deadpans. "We are going to communicate through the mating bond obviously dumbass. Now pull into the preserve so I can shift in secrecy, I don't want any hunters to see me shift and neither do you because that would be very bad for everyone," Derek snorts, "obviously" he says in a mimicking tone as he pulls into a side road.

      They continue down it for a couple minutes. Stiles removes his shirt and rolls down the window as Derek gets out of the car. He watches as his mate turns into a squirrel and wriggles out of the shorts he is trapped in. Stiles then leaps from the open window to the nearest tree and scampers up to the top, shifting into a bald eagle and taking off. Derek gets back into the Camaro and turns around and heads back to the crime scene.

 

 

_Can you see the crime scene yet? And how high up are you anyway?_

 

_Yes, I am arriving over the crime scene now but I have been able to see it for about 20 seconds now and it is at least twice as gruesome than Peter's most gruesome attack. I would highly recommend staying away and not looking at it. The sight will scar you for life. I would say I am about 150-200ft up._

 

_Noted. I can already smell it from here. Anything else I should know?_

 

_Yea the body is in 8 separate pieces at least, Dean looks furious, Sam is probably about to barf, Dad is trying to hide his dislike of them and he is walking over to them. He just pulled then aside and is talking to them looking a little pissed._

_Should I go over to them? I at least want to meet these hunters at least once when they can't shoot me._

_Later when they are done talking. I am shifting into a crow and I'm gonna sit above them._

 

Derek saw crow!Stiles flying towards where the sheriff and the Winchesters must be. Straining his ears, Derek could hear bits of the conversation. "Yes this...sev...animal att...month" Derek broke into a light jog in the voice's direction in hopes of being able to hear them better. "Ok, no more fun and games. Why are you really here?" John said in a low tone. "Um Sheriff? Wha-what do you mean?" "Stop playing stupid Winchesters, why are hunters like you in town when a well known family of very good hunters already lives here?" John said in an even lower, more threatening tone that even made Derek recoil slightly. "We came here to deal with the werewolves and we have a damn strong feeling about who they are." Dean snapped. Well then who is it and what makes you think there is more than one?" The Sheriff asks raising an eyebrow. "We believe that the local pack is responsible for these attacks." This statement filled Derek with rage and anger, he heard Stiles release an enraged caw and the Sheriff's scent shifted from unease, weariness, and caution to anger, ferocity, and downright protectiveness within a couple seconds.

     "Now listen here you sons of bitches, I know the local pack pretty damn well and I know for a fact that they are not capable of this! Most of them didn't have a very good childhood and wouldn't dare put anyone through any pain or misery or suffering of any kind! Plus the local hunter family and the pack's alpha and alpha mate keeps them all in line." The Sheriff was almost yelling by the time he finished and his voice full of rage. "With all do respect Sheriff, these animals, cannot be trusted. They kill for fun and lie to cover their tracks." Dean stated. Derek was trying very hard to not go over there and kick their asses to New York.

' _I nearly shifted into a tiger and ate them as an early dinner just now'_ Stiles' said telepathically.

 _'I'm struggling to contain the wolf I'm so pissed at them'_  Derek replied.

     Their telepathic conversation was interrupted by the sound Dean getting thrown against a wall followed by the Sheriffs voice of barely contained rage. "The members of that pack are amongst the most trustworthy people I know. I even trust then more than a few of my own deputies, not only that but they have some of the biggest, and warmest hearts on this entire planet, while your heart is made out of lead, steel, and ice." Releasing Dean from the wall, the sheriff terminated the conversation with a final comment. "You two are treading on some very thin ice here, lay a finger on anyone in the pack and i will not hesitate to throw you two behind the bars of a SuperMax prison with enough charges to keep you there for two whole lifetimes. This conversation is over. Have a good day." And with that the Sheriff left, Derek turning to walk back to the car with him.


	4. Some...complications

Hello you amazing people of AO3, uh I personally do not like where this fic is going and I have no clue how I am going to finish this fic or what I'm going to write at all. Just want to let you guys know I am thinking about abandoning this fic but please note that if i do end up abandoning I will definitely write a new shapeshifter!stiles fic.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fiction with a very foxy Stiles! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5407865

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feel free to voice your opinion on what I could improve on because this is my first fic so I am new and inexperienced. I will try to improve next chapter so hang tight!!


End file.
